I Need Him
by Skittles Nittles
Summary: He is gone and she needs him. Lilly finds out that the most importan person in her life is dead.Loliver!


**A/N:**Okay, this is my first Loliver/Hannah Montana fic so please be a bit nice at least!

Btw I will put to mark the beginning and the end of the flashbacks and they will also be in italic. There are a lot of ... In this story, but I just feel like it fits with the story considering what it's about and the fact that people usually pause when they talk about something serious. If you are wondering about their age, it's not decided. I'll just let you decide for yourself, I think that's best.

Oh and I have a question I really would like to know the answered to:

-Are Lilly and Oliver neighbours or do people just have a habit of writing it that way?

I would be really grateful if someone could tell me this!  
Anyway this A/N is waaay too long so I'm gonna stop here, just remember to read and review!

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I **don't own anything which includes the song "One In A Million" and the whole Hannah Montana stuff, only my imagination which I used while writing this fic!

--

**I Need Him…**

"Lilly? There's something we need to tell you..." her mother said with a tearstained face. Her father put a comforting arm around her while wiping his own eyes.

"What's wrong?" Oh my god, had something happen? Lilly was getting scared; she had never seen her parents cry before.

"Lilly...sweetie-"and somehow she knew...Deep down, somewhere in her subconscious mind.

No...NO!

"Lilly, its Oliver...he snob was run over by a car and...a-and hesnob d-d-died i- immediately"snob her mothers tears were once again running freely. Lilly just stared at her parents.

"NO! This isn't funny! Quit joking around, I'm meeting him in a few minutes!"

"No, Lilly...he's dead..." her father said to her in a somewhat steady voice.

"Stop it! Why are you lying to me?!"

"Lilly listen! He's not coming back. I'm sorr- "

"No! Stop lying!" Lily screamed.

Her mother started to move towards her, opening her arms.

"Lilly..."

"NO!"

"Lilly..."

"NO! I need to see Oliver..." with that Lilly stormed out of the house and ran toward Rico's surf place, where they had said to meet each other.

----

"_Lilly?"_

"_Yeah?" She looked up and into his eyes, his amazing chocolate eyes._

"_Perhaps we need to press play to actually watch the movie..."_

"_Perhaps...Oliver, you do it, I'm too lazy." _

"_You know that you're lying on top of me right? Which means that I have to move you so that I can move myself to actually bother to walk all the way over to __your__ TV so that I can press the play button which means that I then have to lie down and move you on top of my again." Lilly smiled._

"_Maybe we don't have to watch that movie after all?" He returned the smile with one of his goofy ones that she loved so much._

"_Nah, I'm good right here." he looked down at her and with a whisper so low it was barely hear able he said to himself," It's not like I would have watch the screen anyway."_

_-_

_They had been lying like that for hours, just talking about random stuff. They could talk about __gravel__ for all she cared. She loved just doing nothing with him, just lying down like this. He was her everything._

_---- _

She was almost home.

He wasn't there...

The wind was blowing and she felt cold as she wrapt her arms around herself. She needed him.

Lilly picked up her phone and pressed 2. She put the phone to her ear, waiting for Miley to pick up.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

ri-"Hello? Lilly? "

"Is Oliver there? I need to talk to him... he wasn't at Rico's...He was suppose to be at Rico's! Just let me talk to him!" her voice sounded desperate as she continued to walk towards their houses.

"Lilly...O-O-Oliver's not here, you know that..."  
"I need to talk to him!"

"Where are you? Lilly..?"

Dialling tone

-

He had to be at home. Yeah, that's where he'll be; at home...He was probably eating.

-

"Oliver? Oliver? It's me! Please open up! Oliver! OLIVER!" She kept knocking on the door or rather slamming her fists at the door.

"Oliver... Please...I-I...I need you! Please don't leave me!" Her voice was now outdone by the sounds of her snobs.

"Oliver" Lilly finally broke down. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be dead.

----

_Lilly felt her covers being lifted a bit and that somebody was getting into her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was staring at Oliver._

"_Hi."_

"_Hi." There was a long pause, in which Oliver took the opportunity to pull Lilly close to him, wrapping his arms around her. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked while snuggling deeper into him, slowly settling her right hand on his cheek. _

"_I just wanted to see you." Lilly smiled. It was so like him to do something like that. _

"_I've just got this feeling, like something bad is gonna happen and I just wanted to see you." She looked into his eyes while stroking his cheek with her hand._

"_Nothing bad is gonna happen Oliver, it is just a feeling right? It doesn't have to mean anything." _

"_I know…But still, I just need to be close to you tonight." How could she get this lucky? How could she not be totally head over heals with a guy like him? Lilly snuggled even closer to him. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She could feel his heartbeat starting to beat faster as well as her own. With one last look in her eyes, Oliver leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The feeling was indescribable. When he started to nib at her bottom lip, begging to let his tongue into her mouth, she__parted her lips a little wider, and their __tongues__ melted together. When air became a problem, they slowly parted, resting their foreheads together. _

"_They say that really good things take time, but really great things happen in the blink of an eye" said Oliver as he leaned in once more._

----

Right after Lilly had hung up the phone Miley ran out the door. She needed to find Lilly.

She had looked in all of the places that she knew had some kind of emotional value for Lilly, like the beach and the hidden hut, but she was nowhere to be found.

Then it clicked.

As she was getting closer to the house she saw a blond girl lying on the steps. Miley ran over. Why hadn't she figured it out sooner? Once she reached Lilly, she kneeled down beside her and put a comforting arm around her best friend. She could feel her own tears starting to press in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, she needed to be strong for Lilly.

-

After getting Lilly inside, Miley went over to talk to Lilly's parents.

"I'll just go and get us something to drink and talk to your parents, okay?"

From the coach, Lilly could only nod her head at Miley. She sat with her arms protectively around her legs. As soon as Miley was out of the room Lilly got up in hopes that Miley would stay in the kitchen for a while. She needed to call him. She needed to hear his voice. She picked up her phone and quickly walked into the hallway where she sat down in the bottom stairs and pressed 1.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"_Hello! You've reached the Smokin' Oken-"_

"_Oliver! You can't say that!"_

_Why not? I want to! _

"_Because no-one knows who 'the Smokin' Oken' is Doughnut!"_

"_Did you call me a doughnut?"_

"_Always!"_

"_Oliver put me down!"_ Lilly's laugh rang through her phone. She sounded so happy.

"_Not until you say it!"_ She remembered that day. It was just a few weeks ago. But it seemed like years now. Still, she could retell everything that had gone on that day. Closing her eyes she saw Oliver spinning herself around while tickling her until she was willing to give up. She loved the sparkle in his eyes when he did stuff like this.

"_Fine, fiiine…Oliver aka 'the Smokin' Oken' is super sexy and funny!"_

Piip

She closed her phone, opened it again and pressed 1.

As she listened to it again with her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks, she couldn't stop herself from whispering his name.

--

Miley felt herself panic a bit when she saw that Lilly was nowhere to be seen. Had she run away? No, Miley hadn't heard the door open or close, she was probably somewhere in the house...In the bathroom perhaps? Just to make sure, Miley made her way into the hallway when she heard snobs coming from the stairway. She turned around and saw Lilly sitting at the bottom of the stair with her phone close to her ear, rocking back and forth.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you call me a doughnut? Always..."

"Are you listening to his voicemail?" No reply... "Lilly answer me! Are you?"

"I just...I just needed to hear his laughter..."

"Lilly, give me the phone!" Fear was starting to root in Miley, she had never seen Lilly like this... So desperate and so faraway.

"NO! I need to hear-" said a desperate Lilly as she tried to hide the phone.

"No, you are not listening to that again! Now give me the phone!" and with that Miley grabbed her phone and placed it in her pocket.

After a long pause Miley turned to Lilly and said;" C'mon, I think you need to get some sleep." _Oliver why did you die? Can't you see what it's doing to her and to me?_

----

_"Oliver?" her voice was shaking. No scratch that, it wasn't just her voice, it was her whole body._

_"Lilly?"_

_"Yeah...Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" Oliver got up and out from his bed and went over to where Lilly was standing. He pulled her into a tight hug._

_"You don't even have to ask, you know that." he started to let her go from the hug, but took her hand instead, leading her over to his bed._

_"Come here" he said after lying down on the bed. Lilly followed suite and placed herself in his arms._

_"So, do you wanna tell me what the dream was about?" Lilly started to cry._

"_Did I die again?" She only nods her head and cried even harder._

"_Lilly, I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave you!"_

_---- _

The words had seemed so true. She had believed him at once. Now looking back, she could see how foolish she was to believe him. He left her. He had lied to her. Broken the most sacred promise ever made between them and she wanted to hate him for it. It would have made everything a whole lot easier, but she couldn't bring herself to do it because it was him, he was Oliver and you couldn't hate Oliver. She needed him.

She climbed out her window and down her ladder. She felt a bit bad about leaving Miley like that, but there was no way she would agree to Lilly's plan anyway.

Once she was on the ground, she quickly made her way over to the Oken's. Lilly stopped outside his window. She had done this so many times, but this time it felt different…Perhaps it was the fact that Oliver wasn't going to be there…

Once in his room, she looked around. Everything was the same. It was like time stood still or that it hadn't happened. Had it all just been a nightmare? Would she wake up with tears in her eyes and rush over to him, just for him to hold her close? She knew it was all false hope, but all the same she tried to pinch herself into waking up, just to be sure.

Walking around, she looked around, looking at pictures of the two and tree of them. She picked up the one Miley and she had given to him on his birthday. The three of them were standing close together, laughing so hard they could barley stand. There was also something written on the photo. _Best friends forever and always! Love you, Ollie._

She picked up what used to be his favourite sweater and pulled it over her head and made her way over to his bed. Slowly she lay down and wrapped the covers around herself. It felt comforting to have the smell of him around her; it made her feel less cold and less alone. Lilly closed her eyes while her tears silently ran down her cheeks.

_"Oliver..."_

-

She could hear noise, but she couldn't identify it. Where did it come from and what was it?

"Lilly? Wake up. You can't stay here...Lilly?" Lilly shut her eyes even closer.

"Lilly please wake up!" Somebody was talking to her, was it…?

"Oliver?"

"N-no no" said the voice. "It's you're father…You need to come with us, you can't stay here."

"Where is Oliver?" For a minute she forgot what had happened, but as soon as she realised, her heart broke even more.

"Lilly, you know that he's not here. Come here." Her father pulled her into a tight hug; she hugged him back, blinking away the tears that she was already so used to blinking away.

"Everything is gonna be okay Lillian. shhh. Everything is gonna be okay." The words were meant to make her more at ease, but to Lilly they had the complete opposite effect. She didn't want everything to be okay because that would mean that she had forgotten about _him_. She would never forget.

"No, I want to sleep here! I NEED to sleep here!" Why couldn't he see that she needed this? That she couldn't sleep in her own bed because_he_ had slept with her there the night before and she didn't want to think about what he had told her that night.

"I'm so sorry Molly; I don't know what to say. I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again. I'll give you back the sweater tomorrow-"

"No, no, just let her keep it..."

"Okay..." With that her father had carried her kicking and crying home.

The rest of the night had been a blur. She suspected that her parents had given her something to help her sleep cus she suddenly woke up the next day with no further memory of the previous night. It was probably for the best...

-

The day of the funeral came and went. It had felt so surreal seen him being lowered it to the ground, jet she had shed no tears that whole day. She hadn't even wanted to be there, but Miley had forced her into it. Then Miley got angry at her for not crying, most of her school mates had, but not Lilly. Even Becca had been there to leek a few tears... Miley had accused Lilly of not caring whether or not Oliver had died, in which had resulted into Lilly storming out in the middle of the service. How could she accuse her of something like that? Sure Miley had tried to apologise, but it had hurt her a bit too much to forgive her. She was saying that Lilly didn't care when she was the one going back to school almost the next day and doing all her Hannah stuff! She herself had jet to move outside her house. It had been two weeks since she had been outside of the house and now her parents were forcing her to go to school even though she told them that she wasn't ready, all they had said was that she was probably never going to be ready. Still, she wanted more time. She had made herself a fantasy world where Oliver was with her all the time and she was not ready for that bubble to burst jet.

Suddenly she heard her phone ring and went over to it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lilly. It's Molly."

"Oh…"She hadn't spoken to Mrs. Oken since the 'incidence' in Oliver's bedroom.

"Lilly? Are you still there?"

"Sorry, what did you say again?"

"I was wondering if you could empty…sigh Oliver's locker tomorrow? I heard that you were going back to school." Lilly froze. Empty his locker? She closed her eyes for a second.

"I can understand if you don't want to, I just though you might want…"

"I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yeah…" there was a long pause before the question Lilly dreaded almost more then anything

"How are you holding up Lilly?"

-

The walk over to Miley had taken the longest time, but she was glad that the two friends had made up. She rang the doorbell.

"Just come in! I'll be there! Just a sec!" Lilly walked through the door, but not further.

When Miley came down the stairs a few seconds later her eyes widened with shock.

"Lilly? What are you wearing? Is that…? Lilly? I really don't think you should wear that. It's not good for you! You are just making it worse for yourself, can't you see that?" Lilly hugged herself and closed her eyes. She knew that Miley was right, but she just couldn't let go. She took a deep breath and smelled the sweater, it still smelled like him. When she smelled his sweater and had her eyes closed it was like he was there with her, standing right beside her.

"Miley, please…Just don't okay?" Miley looked at her friend standing there with her eyes closed, taking in the smell of her late best friend. It was killing her on the inside because before her stood a broken person who never would be whole again. It was like Lilly had died with him.

-

The walk to school had been quiet. Miley tried to hold up a conversation, but she got no reply. And when she looked over at Lilly she didn't see the confident and independent girl she used to know, but a small and fragile one.

When they walked through the school doors and stepped into the hallway everyone stopped talking. Lilly hugged her sweater and stared straight down looking even more fragile then before. Miley on the other hand looked around, giving the people who pointed and whispered her nastiest look.

"Look! She is wearing his sweater!"

"Oh my god, what a freak, walking around with a dead guy's sweater! Ew!"

-

"Miley?"

Yeah?

"I think I need to do this alone…"

"Oh…"

"I just…I just need to do this by myself, I'm sorry."

"No, no…He was YOUR best friend…don't worry about it."

"Miley…He was yours too, you know. We were ALL best friends."

"Yeah, but sometimes I just felt so out of place, you know? With you and…him-"

"You can say his name; I won't collapse on the ground and start to cry", said Lilly in a whisper, though Miley could see that she was fighting a hard battle with controlling her tears that started to form in her eyes.

"Lilly… it's okay to cry."

"Sometimes (…), I really _hate_ him." Miley's heart broke a bit more by her confession.

"Oh Lilly…"

"He left me all alone. He fucking left me. How could he do that to me? People tell me that I will move on, that someday it won't hurt this badly. They tell me they know, they understand what its like to lose someone, but they DON'T know! They can't begin to understand because they didn't lose a Oliver, they don't know that when we were 6, Oliver was afraid of keyholes because he though he could get sucked into it so he almost always told me when he had to open up a door just in case he would get sucked into it and I would have to come to the rescue, or that every time I had a nightmare, I could just sneak into his room and fall asleep in his arms because it always calmed me down and I knew he was always there for me.

They don't know! "

Lilly pulled herself up from the floor and wiped her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she opened his locker.

"I'll just be in the cafeteria. Just call me if you need me." Lilly nodded and looked into his locker.

It screamed Oliver. All the things and the cookies there were quite a large amount of them. Why did he have to have such a personal locker?

It had taken her an hour because she had looked at everything really closely, read every note, smelled every cookie and cried a whole lot. And now she was finally done. This was goodbye.

She sled down the wall with the Ollie box in her hands.

_How was she supposed to live without him?_

**-End**

**Okay, so what do you guys think? Too much dialog, over dramatic or just really boring? I know that the end sucked, but I had no idea what to do with it... And I feel like it was a bit rushed, but hey, this is only my second fic, I've still got a whole lot to learn. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! And I know I said it in the beginning, but I would really love if you would review this story!**

**And this is actually my first lolli fic, I just posted it now instead of first **


End file.
